Había una vez
by Miss Pew
Summary: —Serie de drabbles— Número cinco: ¿Y cómo nacen los sapos?
1. La fotografía

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de Bleach son enteramente propiedad de Tite Kubo. Yo soy tan sólo una fanática loca que intenta emparejar por todos los medios a Ichigo y Rukia para su satisfacción

**Notas de la autora:**

Esta historia contendrá una serie drabbles o pequeños One-shots (La temática, será la misma). Espero que no mueran de un coma diabético. Simplemente, no sé que le está sucediendo a esta sanguinaria mujer.

* * *

**La fotografía**

_«Se ve solo con el corazón, lo esencial es invisible para los ojos»_

_ Saint Exupery_

Había una vez, una pequeña niña de hermosos ojos violáceos que jugaba en una plaza. Era un día sencillamente hermoso. Giraba sobre sí misma y perseguía con emoción a las palomas, hasta que de repente divisó una fotografía en el suelo. Extrañada, decidió guardarla en el bolsillo de su suéter amarillo y desde aquel día, la conservó con cariño e intentó encontrar a la curiosa persona que en ella se plasmaba.

_Sin embargo, pasó el tiempo y no lo logró._

Entonces, ella se cansó y terminó casándose con otro chico, que desde el Instituto había sido su mejor amigo y que le recordaba escuetamente a aquel niño. Ciertamente, eran muy felices juntos. Jamás le contó a nadie acerca de su misión, era su secreto.

Un día normal, su marido encontró la vieja fotografía y con curiosidad, preguntó:

—¿Quién es él?

Ella dudó un minuto, pensando que él se burlaría de su infantil juego, pero terminó respondiéndole.

—Mi primer amor —musitó, apenas audible.

Él la observó de una manera extraña y permaneció en silencio unos minutos.

—Yo perdí esa foto cuando tenía seis años.


	2. El sapo

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de Bleach son enteramente propiedad de Tite Kubo. Yo soy tan sólo una fanática loca que intenta emparejar por todos los medios a Ichigo y Rukia para su satisfacción

**Notas de la autora:**

**Lovetamaki1, Akisa, Otonashi Saya, Roxiele, Iana Walker, Doremi Ku, Lukia36 **y **IchiLoveRuki **¡Muchas gracias por sus reviews! Ahorita solo paso rápido a dejarles esta pequeña actualización.

* * *

**El sapo**

_«Sigue besando sapos mientras este príncipe te espera»_

Había una vez, una pequeña princesa llamada Rukia. Ella era la única hija del monarca Byakuya, de la dinastía Kuchiki. Su reino era el más grande y próspero de toda la región. Sin embargo, jamás había salido del castillo. Desde la muerte de su madre, Hisana, el rey decidió protegerla, confinándola en su habitación. Ella al principio no protestó, pues no concebía otro tipo de vida, pero, al paso de los años, cada vez tuvo más curiosidad acerca del mundo exterior. Pasaba largas horas observando por su ventana, deseando ser libre. Hasta que un bendito día, se le ocurrió una idea para salir y visitar el pueblo: le pediría a su doncella que intercambiaran sus ropas y así podría pasar desapercibida.

Tardó para convencerla, pero aceptó.

Y ahí estaba, caminando alegremente por el bosque. Sus pulmones se llenaron del aire fresco y su nariz olisqueó la fragancia que despedían las flores. Se sentía muy feliz por ser libre, al menos por unas horas.

No se creía capaz de volver a su cárcel de cuatro paredes.

Se tumbó un rato, cerca de un estanque, para contemplar al claro azul del cielo. Su imaginación formó mil y una formas, hasta que un extraño sonido llamó su atención. Se incorporó con emoción, deseosa de resolver el misterio. Aguzó sus sentidos. Luego descubrió la fuente de los ruidos detrás de unos matorrales. Los movió con lentitud y encontró:

—¡Un sapo naranja! —gritó conmocionada.

—No, idiota. Soy un poni —respondió el anfibio.

Ella se talló con frenesí los ojos.

_¡No podía ser real!_

—Y-y… y habla… —tartamudeó para sí misma.

—¿Podrías hacerme el favor de largarte? —inquirió el sapo malhumorado, dando unos brinquitos.

Entonces recordó el viejo cuento que alguna vez su madre le contó, acerca de un príncipe que había sido hechizado y que se convirtió en un sapo. La cura era…

—¡Espera! —Exclamó, siguiéndole— Yo sé como curarte.

—Cura, mis cojones —musitó, acercándose aún más el estanque. La ojiazul corrió y pudo atraparlo, sin importar sus intentos por zafarse de sus manos— ¡Déjame en paz, no funcionará! —le espetó, estirando sus zancas.

Entonces ella hizo lo impensable, lo besó. Una nube de humo se formó alrededor de ellos. Rukia, con alegría, pensó que el hechizo se había roto con su encantador beso de princesa, pero pasó algo inesperado. Cuando la capa de humo desapareció, tomó conciencia de que ahora era del mismo tamaño del sapo.

Sí, ella también se convirtió en sapo.

—Te lo advertí —comentó el sapo, burlonamente.


	3. El intercambio

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de Bleach son enteramente propiedad de Tite Kubo. Yo soy tan sólo una fanática loca que intenta emparejar por todos los medios a Ichigo y Rukia para su satisfacción

**Notas del autor:**

Sí, debería estar avergonzada por no actualizar (bueno, de hecho sí lo estoy), pero ya saben como es esto de los primeros días de clases. Iniciamos bien genial, con un montón de trabajos y no he tenido nada de tiempo, ni siquiera para dormir bien (mis ojeras son del tamaño del agujero de la capa de ozono). Les debo una enorme disculpa y les pido un poco de paciencia, no tardaré demasiado.

Sí habrá segunda parte, quizá hasta tercera, de El Sapo. Estén pendientes. Espero que no me odien demasiado, porque yo las amo. Esta historia es basada en hechos reales (a mí me pasó con un chico que me gustaba en primaria).

* * *

**El intercambio**

Había una vez, un pequeño salón de clases de un remoto pueblo llamado Karakura. Era la clase B, comandada por una maestra muy singular. Era bien conocida por toda la escuela: chiflada, loca, inmadura… en fin, un montón de calificativos. Quizá lo era, a lo mejor no, pero que poseía un espíritu alegre, nadie lo discutía.

—Bien, chicos ¿Qué les parece?

Todos se voltearon a ver emocionados, por primera vez, la profesora se le ocurría una buena idea. Alumno por alumno pasó a recoger un pequeño papel que contendría a su amigo secreto.

—¿Quién te tocó? —inquirió Keigo excitado, una vez en el receso— ¡Dime, dime!

—Inoue —respondió neutral. Sabía que Keigo no le dejaría en paz hasta que se lo dijera. Si lo pensaba, realmente tenía suerte. Orihime era una chica compresible, no tardaría demasiado en elegir algún detalle para obsequiárselo.

—Pues a mí me tocó Kuchiki-San.

_Pobre Keigo. _

En ese momento sonó la campana y regresaron a clases.

El esperado día llegó.

Todos llevaban pequeñas cajitas decoradas para la ocasión. El misterio de los amigos secretos por fin se revelaría; aquella persona que durante una semana dejó dulces o cualquier otro detalle como muestra de compañerismo. Ichigo jamás recibió ningún caramelo. Su amigo —o amiga— secreto era una mierda. Él todos los días le dejó un chocolate a Orihime ¿Y él qué tenía? Ni un puñetero cacahuate. Por eso odiaba ese tipo de actividades. Nada era equitativo.

El rostro de Orihime se encendió como tomate cuando le entregó su regalo: un nuevo juego de horquillas para su cabello. Yuzu se las había comprado, ojalá fueran de su agrado.

—G-gracias, Kurosaki-Kun.

Como parte de lo establecido, se dieron un pequeño abrazo. Todos tenían un obsequio, menos él. No es que le importara, pero si creía que era injusto luego de que él si cumplió con la actividad.

—Lo siento, Ichigo —se disculpó la profesora, encogiéndose de hombros a la salida— Han faltado tres personas, supongo que entre ellos está tu amigo secreto.

—Como sea —respondió sin aparente interés y salió del aula.

_Jodidos intercambios de mierda y amigo secreto cabrón._

En ese momento, se topó con Rukia Kuchiki. Reparó en sus mejillas encendidas por la fiebre y en su pijama desgarbado. Eso explicaba sus últimas faltas.

Ella se le quedó mirando fijamente.

—¿Qué? —preguntó cortante.

—Lo siento… —respondió de la nada, dejándole perplejo.

—¿Eh?

En ese momento, ella se acercó más y se levantó de puntillas para alcanzar su rostro. Ichigo no entendía nada. Después, hizo lo que en su vida hubiera imaginado: le besó en la mejilla.

Rápidamente se separó y clavó su vista al suelo.

—He estado enferma —comenzó con dificultad— y no he podido comprarte nada… —no quiso mirarlo y salió corriendo por el pasillo.

Cuando Ichigo comprobó que por fin estaba solo, esbozó una pequeña sonrisa y repasó el contorno de su mejilla.


	4. El sapo II

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de Bleach son enteramente propiedad de Tite Kubo. Yo soy tan sólo una fanática loca que intenta emparejar por todos los medios a Ichigo y Rukia para su satisfacción.

**Notas de la autora:**

¿Saben? Debería estar haciendo una reseña para Literatura, pero con tal de no hacerla, nació la inspiración. Mi trasero está en peligro, pero no quería dejar de subirlo porque las amo. Espero que les agrade y sí no, no duden en decirlo. _Respecto al anterior… yo fui la irresponsable en el intercambio._

**-El sapo-**

**Parte II**

_«Cortados por las mismas tijeras, unidos por el mismo pegamento»_

El destino era una puta. Sí, una ramera barata vestida con ropa vulgar y exceso de maquillaje. Claro, Rukia jamás había visto a una prostituta, pero por la forma en que los sirvientes hablaban de ellas, seguramente eran horribles. Extrañaba la seguridad que le brindaba su torre. De un infierno, pasó a otro peor. Tenía muchas ganas de llorar, la incertidumbre que le causaba su nueva condición era espantosa. Ah y también el sapo causante de su desgracia.

—¿Qué demonios crees que haces? —preguntó él, cuando notó que Rukia le seguía de nuevo.

—¿Pues qué he de hacer, idiota? —le respondió con sarcasmo— ¡Tú me hiciste esto y tú me ayudarás a salir de este estanque lleno de porquería!

—¡Vete! —Vociferó, escupiéndole— ¡Esfúmate de mi vista!

_Sí, le escupió. _

¿Cómo osaba escupirle a una mujer y en especial, proveniente de tremendo linaje como el de ella? En su estómago se formó un nudo de la pura impotencia (bueno, sí es que tenía estómago. Ya saben, era un sapo) y experimentó por primera vez, las ganas de golpear a alguien. Ya no había tiara ni vestido que pudiera ensuciarse, así que se echó encima de él, empezando una fiera pelea entre ambos anfibios.

Rodaron hasta caer al agua.

—¡Basta ya! —Exclamó el sapo cansado— Eres una salvaje.

—¿Me ayudarás? —Expresó Rukia jadeante, deteniendo la guerra campal.

—Si no hay de otra…

—¿Qué debo hacer?

—Tenemos que ir con Urahara —comentó en tono neutral. Para el desagrado de Rukia, él se comió una pequeña mosca que pasaba por el lugar—. Es un poderoso mago y sabrá como regresarte a tu forma original.

—¿Qué esperamos entonces? ¡Vamos! —Soltó la pelinegra excitada— ¡Podré volver para la cena!

—Eh… no lo creo. El viaje de aquí hasta allá dura al menos tres días.

—Mierda.

**Continuará…**


	5. El sapo III

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de Bleach son enteramente propiedad de Tite Kubo. Yo soy tan sólo una fanática loca que intenta emparejar por todos los medios a Ichigo y Rukia para su satisfacción.

**Notas de la autora:**

En biología estamos viendo el tema de reproducción asexual y sexual. Cuando llegué al subtema de _fecundación externa_, empecé a reír como psicópata y se me ocurrió esta parte. Es la penúltima.

* * *

**-El sapo-**

**Parte III**

Durante el trayecto hacia la cabaña del famoso mago Urahara, Rukia probó sus nuevas habilidades ¿Sabían que los anfibios podían estar en agua y, a la vez, en la tierra, sin el menor problema? ¡Rukia no! Con la práctica, lo descubrió.

Si Dios era capaz —mediante chapuzas de un hechicero— de ser hacerla humana de nuevo, estudiaría Ciencias Naturales. Aunque, si su padre fue capaz de encerrarla en un calabozo, no debería esperar mucha condescendencia. De milagro sabía leer y resolver sencillos acertijos de palabras. Según la lógica de su padre, ¿de qué le serviría a una princesa saber cómo despejar "x" de una ecuación, si su única responsabilidad sería casarse y criar niños?

Ichigo no era tan terrible, cuando uno se acostumbraba. Quizás era muy gruñón y explotaba ante el mínimo detalle, pero también era más o menos agradable. Era una persona… Perdón. Era un sapo muy listo y parecía alegrarse cuando le compartía todos los conocimientos adquiridos a lo largo de su vida.

—Y por eso, las ranas son diferentes a nosotros los sapos —terminó de explicar, mientras descansaban a la orilla del camino.

Rukia jamás había estado a solas con un homb… macho de su misma especie.

—Pensé que las ranas eran las esposas de los sapos —admitió la ojiazul, con humildad.

—Es una creencia muy difundida —comentó sin sarcasmo y algo conmovido con su inocencia o a saber qué— En fin, debemos descansar. Esta noche tenemos que avanzar todo lo que podamos.

—¿Y cómo nacen los sapos? —soltó la pregunta de repente, pero se arrepintió casi al instante.

—Eh…

—¡Qué importa! —Exclamó Rukia, riendo exageradamente— Hasta mañana.

Ichigo tampoco lo sabía y no deseaba averiguarlo.

**Continuará…**


End file.
